


[Podfic] Fight Me For Eternity

by TheOwlThing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dinner, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Insults, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Office, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, very slightly anti capitalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlThing/pseuds/TheOwlThing
Summary: Sam Winchester has had a name tattooed on each wrist from birth. One is the name of his soulmate; the other is the name of his worst enemy. The only problem? He has no idea which is which.[Podfic version]Length: 21.16





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight Me For Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056344) by [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon). 



**Title:[Fight Me For Eternity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6056344)**

**Author:** [StarlightDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon)

 **Reader:** TheOwlThing

 **Pairing:** Gabriel/Sam Winchester

 **Summary:** Sam Winchester has had a name tattooed on each wrist from birth. One is the name of his soulmate; the other is the name of his worst enemy. The only problem? He has no idea which is which.

 **Length:** 21:16

**Download or listen:[mp3,](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcdkru09oepk74v/Fight%20Me%20For%20Eternity.mp3?dl=0) [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lf57ttws7h9kfkb/Fight%20Me%20For%20Eternity.m4b?dl=0)**

 


End file.
